Road Trip Gone Wild
by Inuome
Summary: Inu-yasha, Kagome, and Miroku go on a road trip in her time. Sounds fun right? Well, Inu-yasha doesn't think so when Hojo's the driver! InuKag Mir? Ho?
1. And then there were three

Okay, Inuome here! I am going to write, yet another, Inu-yasha comedy. If you haven't read my previous work, I wrote a Jerry Springer parody with the Inu-yasha gang. Thanks to all who reviewed on that, and I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inu-yasha, nor any of the others. Damn, Rumiko Takahashi, DAMN! Although I often dream of kidnapping Miroku, locking him in my closet, and feeding him little pieces of bread under the door, it will never happen. Oo  
  
Road Trip Gone Wild!  
  
The wind whipped through her hair as she looked around the campsite. Inu-yasha was up in his usual tree, lightly sleeping. Miroku was snoring by the remains of the fire from the night before. Sango was nestled peacefully in a sleeping bag with Shippo sleeping on her stomach.  
Kagome yawned. She was usually the first up, so she was use to having to sneak around the site. She got up onto her feet slowly, and stretched. She felt terrible. The night before, they fought a gigantic snake demon, who of course, was after the shards. She looked at the Shikon jewel. It was huge. Her guess was that they had only a few to go. Which bothered her very much. What will happen? Will she go back to her time and forget all about her best friends? What about Inu-yasha? Will he turn human, or full demon? She was afraid to know the answer.  
The thought made her look at Inu-yasha. His silver hair waved in the slight breeze. He heart felt heavy. Sure, he occasionally looked at her...affectionately. But what was behind his eyes? Did he look at her as sister, dear friend, or as she looked at him? More than friends. Okay, a lot more than friends. If only she could explain to him how she felt. "Whatever," she mumbled.  
She walked over to the stream and started to rinse her wounds. It stung badly.  
"Awoo," she moaned. She let drops of water fall from her hand into the mouth of the wound.  
"That looks pretty bad," Inu-yasha walked up behind her and knelt down. He reached for her arm and lightly held it. He brought it closer to him.  
She got that heavy feeling again. She looked at his golden eyes and thought of how the moment was perfect to tell him how she felt.  
"When the monk wakes," Inu-yasha started. "We can ask him if he knows of any herbs that will take the pain away." He circled the wound with the tip of his thumb.  
"Th-that will be fine," What else could she say? He was using his thumb on her forearm, for cryin out loud! If she was to say much more, she'd sound like a studering fool.  
  
"Sango went to the village for the herbs?" Miroku asked. He was sitting next to Kagome, who was frying fish for them. Inu-yasha sat across from her, watching her very intently.  
"Yes, she did," Kagome answered him. She flipped the fish.  
Inu-yasha broke out of his daydream. "Hey, did Shippo go, too?"  
They all looked around. Where did Shippo go?  
"I hope so," Kagome looked worried.  
"Feh," Inu-yasha growled. "I hope he got lost."  
Kagome glared at him. She knew he didn't mean it. He was doing his tough guy image. But she loved how he suddenly shuts up when she stares at him.  
"Sango said it would be a couple of days until she would return," Kagome cut the fish and served it to Miroku.  
Miroku gladly took the food. "That long? I hope she doesn't have to go through much trouble." He stuffed a large piece of meat in his mouth.  
"We've all been through a lot of trouble," Kagome stated. She didn't know what made her say that. But she felt as if there was something that needed to be said.  
The boys looked at her, as if they knew there was more to what she said.  
"Maybe," A thought started to form in her head. "Maybe, we need a little break."  
Inu-yasha stared at her. Miroku let the suggestion sink in. A break would be nice.  
Inu-yasha stood up. "No way in the seven hells is that ever gonna happen!"  
"What do you mean?!" Kagome shreaked. She stood, too and looked him in the eyes. "Look at us! We look like a bunch of tramps and thieves!"  
Inu-yasha looked at Miroku. "Only one thief."  
Miroku jumped up and looked around. "Where are the tramps?!"  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "We need a vacation. We've had major battles day in and day out for the past three months! When's it going to end?"  
Inu-yasha huffed. "As soon as that jewel is whole!"  
"Then what?!" Kagome balled her hands into fist, there was no way he could back out of it now. "What happens when the jewel is whole?"  
Inu-yasha blinked. What was she yammering about? After the jewel is whole? Isn't she going to stay with him? So they could be together? That's what he had hoped for, but if the thought hadn't crossed her mind, he wasn't going to plant it for her.  
"I don't know," He answered slowly. "I don't know."  
Kagome sighed. She knew it was a hopeless cause. He didn't want her to stay. He wanted her gone so he could run off with Kikyo and not feel guilty about it. "Fine, but for now, I need a break, with, or without you." She started to walk towards the well.  
"I'm going with her," Miroku said. "We all need a break, and I'm sure we will be back before Lady Sango returns." He silently followed her.  
Inu-yasha stood there. There she was. The girl he loved, and he was letting her walk away. He was stubborn, and he knew it. But he was also whipped, and he knew that as well. He ran after her.   
  
Okay, chapter one done. Lemme know whatcha think, please review. Thanks! Oh, and it will get funnier! I'd love to tell you how, but that would be a spoiler! More later! 


	2. What to do? What to do?

Bwah-ha-haha! coughgag Excuse me...  
  
Well, I'm back with chapter two of Road Trip Gone Wild! Yes, fear me...haha.  
  
Anyways, before I start, I would like to thank my reviewers for the oh-so very encouraging tips and thoughts. Thanks to you!  
  
High-school-girl said:  
Very good. I think that your story has a lot of potential to develop into something very good. I can't wait till the next chapter! Good luck writing it!  
  
Thank you for believing my story has potential! And you didn't have to wait very long for the next chapter, cause here it is! And look! You're even famous now cause your names in the chapter! Hehe, even though it's just in the review reply...hey! It's the thought that counts, right? Oo  
  
Mystic-Pip said:  
I like this story. It's so cute how Inu-yasha wants Kagome to stay. Aw...I'm such a romantic. I hope it will be more comedic but some inu/kagome moments in there too. They are my fave. I promise to check out your other stories and plz update soon!  
  
Hey, I'm glad you like the story so far. I'll try and make it funnier, but if you want to put any of your idea's in, feel free to make suggestions in the reviews! I hope you enjoy my other story too! Thank you!  
  
Fantasy-seal said:  
  
Hey! Nice start to a story. Can you plz put like stars at the parts that ppl r thinking cuz I get a bit confused. Any way nice story!  
  
Fantasy-seal  
  
Thank you! And I will put stars, just for you! Whatever pleases the readers! Thanks again!  
  
FieryDemonFox said:  
This is good! I can't wait for more! I'll try and check out your other stories too! L8rz!  
  
I'm glad you like the story! Really, I am. I wasn't sure how people would react to the fact that Miroku could go in Kagome's time in this one, since she and Inu-yasha are the only ones who really can! So thank you!  
  
Road Trip Gone Wild! CHAPTER 2 dum dum dum...  
  
Kagome and Miroku sat at the top of the well in the mini shrine outside her house. Miroku wasn't really sure why Kagome wanted to stay in the dark, damp shack, but he was sure it had something to do with Inu- yasha.  
"Lady Kagome," Miroku said softly. "I doubt it is any good to wait for him, we both know how stubborn he is."  
Kagome sighed. Perhaps he's right. We've been in here for fifteen minutes. "Okay," She said. "Let's go get some food, I'm starved."  
Miroku noticed the disappointment in her voice. If he had the chance, he would clobber Inu-yasha for being such a fool. Even though Kagome would never admit it, Miroku saw in her eyes how she felt for Inu- yasha. The gleam when Inu-yasha would protect her, or even when he would just sit and talk to her. It was obvious, and Inu-yasha was a damn fool for never showing her his feelings. "Well then," He said in a fake, merry voice. "Let's go!"  
He put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner, and led her to the door of the shrine.  
"Hey!"  
Miroku and Kagome jumped, startled by the sudden yell. They turned around to the well and looked at a satisfied Inu-yasha, sitting on the edge of the well, with a smirk on his face. He's so hot when he's cocky!  
"You weren't going to go off with out me, were ya?" He stood and walked up the stairs to them.  
Kagome smiled. She just knew Inu-yasha would come, even if it weren't for her. He wouldn't stay alone in his time. He'd get too bored without anyone to pick on.  
"Of course not," Kagome said sarcastically. "What would a vacation be without you?"  
  
Later that night, the trio sat in the kitchen. The house was empty and quiet, except for the three of them talking. Sota was staying the night at his friends house, and Kagome's mom was in the hospital with her grandpa. He had stomach poisoning, again...probably from those stupid herbs that are suppose to heal him from all illnesses. I-o-mi, what her grandfather didn't believe was beyond her.  
"So," Inu-yasha half said, half burped. He put an empty soda can down. "What are you planning to do while we're here?"  
Kagome finished her oden, and looked at the two. "I don't know...I know mom will be gone with grandpa for a while, and she left a credit card behind." Oh the shine in her eye! "I was going to take you clothes shopping."  
Miroku looked down at his robe. It was blood stained, and in some spots, caked with grime. "What's wrong with our clothes?"  
Kagome coughed up the green leaf tea she was drinking. "Y-you're joking, right?"  
Inu-yasha looked offended. "No, what's wrong with what we wear?"  
Kagome laughed. They were serious! "Nothing, in your time. But here, your going to need to dress more up-to-date so you won't stand out so much."  
Miroku and Inu-yasha looked at each other. They had no idea whatsoever of what she was saying, but they nodded and agreed, knowing better to not argue with her when her mind was made up.  
"All right then." Miroku answered.  
"Feh, whatever." Inu-yasha snorted.  
Kagome smiled. Yes! Big time make over!  
  
"Taxi!" Kagome yelled. The cars whirred by them as they stood outside the Higurashi Shrine. She stood out on the curb, trying to wave a yellow car down.  
"What is she doing?" Miroku asked. He guarded his eyes from the noon sun.  
They had a restful sleep the night before. Especially Miroku. Being knocked out can do that to a body. Kagome's mother came home to make sure Kagome had everything she needed. Since Miroku had never been in Kagome's time before, she introduced him to her mom.  
  
FLASHBACK!  
  
"Hey! Mom! Back so soon? Is grandpa alright?" Kagome asked as her mom walked in the door.  
"Oh, he's fine. He'll have to stay in the hospital for a few days, so I'm going to stay with him." Ms. Higurashi hugged Kagome. "I just wanted to make sure you had everything you needed. Enough food?"  
"We're okay, don't worry about us," Kagome told her.  
Just then, Miroku walked in. "Oh, sorry to interrupt!"  
"Hey, Miroku, this is my mom." Kagome smiled and pulled Miroku over to her mother.  
"Hello, Miroku," Her mother said. "I've heard so much about you!"  
"Well, well, well," Miroku said. "Now I know where Kagome gets her great looks from..."  
GROAP GROAP  
SMACK!  
"Dude! I can't believe you would do that to my mom!"  
And that was the last thing he heard...except for the pretty little birdies singing him to nite-nite land...  
And Kagome wasn't so shocked about Miroku groaping her mother, but she could not BELIEVE the whalloup her mom could pack!  
END OF FLASHBACK!  
  
"I guess she wants to stop one of those metal chariots." Inu-yasha answered.  
Kagome screamed as yet another taxi passed her.  
"Perhaps you can help?" Miroku suggested as he rubbed the red lump on his cheek. Ouch!  
Inu-yasha smiled. Oh yeah! He ran out into the middle of the street and waited for a yellow "metal chariot". When he saw one come around the corner, he jumped up on the hood and slammed his hand into the windshield. THAT got the drivers attention.  
The three got into the car and got situated.  
"Where to?" The suddenly concerned cabby asked.  
"To the MALL!" Kagome squealed.  
  
End of Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	3. Shoppin!

Here goes Chapter 3! Thanks to Mystic-pip and FieryFoxDemon for reading chapter 2 already! And, I don't think it really matters to Miroku about what the woman looks like, but I think he just PREFERES hot chicks...lol. He did say he was having thoughts about the Wind Witch, I forget her name, and she was born of Naraku! GAH!  
  
Road Trip Gone Wild!  
  
Kagome stood in the parking lot of a large, brick mall. She sighed as she and Miroku looked back for Inu-yasha. He was slowly walking toward them, swaying back and forth as if he were drunk.  
"Will you come on already?" Kagome yelled at him.  
"Hey, you leave me be! My heads hurtin like hell, no thanks to that stupid chariot driver!" Inu-yasha yelled back at her. He held his hand on his head as if to stop his brains from falling out.  
"Like it was his fault!" Kagome said. She grabbed his hand when he finally got to them to guide him. To her surprise, he didn't resist.  
"To my recollection," Miroku started. "It was YOU, that stuck your head out the window..."  
"With your tongue hanging out..." Kagome added.  
"Yes," Miroku agreed. "With your tongue hanging out, and got your face smashed into a...a...what do you call them, Kagome?"  
"A utility pole, you got your face smashed into a utility pole." She said, shaking her head. He was such a dweeb.  
"Yeah?! Well, the chariot driver could have avoided the stupid pole, or something!" Inu-yasha mumbled.  
"Whatever, lets go," Kagome said. "I'm anxious to max out this card!"  
  
"A-aber-Abercrom...?" Miroku sounded out as they stood in front of the store.  
Kagome was really enjoying herself. Except for the weird looks they were getting. But that was okay. When Inu-yasha growled at them, they didn't look so much anymore.  
"Abercrombie and Fitch," Kagome told him. "Very popular for jeans and logo tees."  
"Feh, I still don't see what's wrong with what we wear." Inu-yasha grumbled. But on the inside, he was actually happy that Kagome was picking clothes out for him. That way she was paying a lot of attention to him...and he liked it.  
"Come on," Kagome pulled on his hand. He liked that, too. "Let's go get you some clothes!"  
  
When they walked in the store, to the right, there was a rack with nothing but leather pants. It was as if the rack were a bug zapper, and Inu-yasha a fly, cause there wasn't anything that was going to stop him from getting to the display.  
"Whoa," Inu-yasha said surprised. "I didn't realize your time sold armor, too, Kagome! I want these."  
Kagome took the pants out of his hands. She didn't know his size, but from washing his clothes before, she guessed they were about the right size. She pictured Inu-yasha in the pants. She squealed. Oh the butt! The butt!  
"Of course you can have them!" Kagome said happily, even giddy like. If only Inu-yasha knew it made HER happier than it did him to buy the pants.  
"All right!" He said. "Is that it? Let's go."  
He grabbed the pants back and started walking out the store. The security alarm started going haywire.  
"What the?!"  
"Excuse me young man!" A security guard yelled at him. "Please step back into the premises."  
Kagome blushed. How was she going to explain THIS one?  
"And where do you think you're going?" The security guard asked Inu- yasha.  
Inu-yasha didn't say anything, he was very confused, and you could tell by the look on his face.  
"Whaddya mean? I'm leavin!"  
Kagome ran up to the security guard and put on her most innocent looking face.  
"Sir," She started. "Please, forgive my friend here, he's never been here before."  
The guard looked at her. "And where would he have come from that would allow him to grab something and just walk out of the store without buying it?!"  
Kagome had to think quick. "You see, he's...ah, well...HE'S AMERICAN!"  
The people standing around her stopped whatever they were doing. They stared for a moment, and then nodded as if they understood.  
"He's from America, huh?" The guard asked, scratching his head. "Well, I guess I can give him a warning this time, but don't let happen again! Here in Japan, we PAY for the things we want, not just take them!"  
He walked off, mumbling to himself. Kagome couldn't make it all out, but something about ignorant Americans.  
"Feh, what the hell's American? Don't be using your big words, insulting me, Kagome!" Inu-yasha growled. He held the pants up. "So what am I suppose to do with these?"  
Kagome smiled. "We have to pay for them. But let's find some other things for you first."  
They turned around and started walking towards the jeans. Inu-yasha stopped.  
"Where's-?" He started.  
"Eeeeeee! Aghhh!" About five girls ran out of the dressing rooms.  
"MIROKU!" Kagome screamed.  
Inu-yasha and Kagome ran into the dressing rooms and looked around for Miroku. All the girls had ran out, so the wasn't much noise. The only noise they did hear was a girlish giggle coming from the last dressing room. They walked to the door and Inu-yasha pushed it open.  
"What..."  
"In the seven hells..." Kagome finished for him.  
There was Miroku. Rolling around on the ground, on a pile of bras, bikinis, thongs, and underwear, laughing like a mad man. A bra was stuck to his small ponytail, but he didn't seem to mind one bit.  
"Oh, ha ha, ha, wha ha...HA! Ha...haha...Wahh, the joy!" Miroku yelled. He held a bra up to his face. "This, now THIS, is truly heaven! As the Buddha writes! 'From the Hells to the Heavens, my spirit soars!'"  
"You Lech!" Kagome yelled at him. She snatched the bra out of his hand.  
Inu-yasha kicked him in the side. "Get up, Monk."  
Miroku groaned. He pulled the bra out from his ponytail, and stood up.  
The store manager walked in and glared at them.  
Kagome sighed as she looked at him. "I don't think they want our business here."  
  
"Thanks a lot, you lech!" Inu-yasha yelled at Miroku. "Now I can't have those armored pants!" He hit him on the back of his head.  
Kagome grabbed both of them by the collar. "You guys need to redeem yourselves, so do me a favor and quit beating on each other!" They both nodded.  
Kagome let go of their collars and turned around. Miroku hit Inu- yasha with his staff.  
"Blasted Monk!"  
  
"Okay," Kagome said. "You guys can NOT go anywhere without me, understood?"  
They nodded in agreement. They were now standing outside GAP. Kagome, really wanted to get Inu-yasha in the leather, but GAP didn't have any. She was hoping he would find something just as well in there.  
When they walked in, Inu-yasha just stared around him. "You have got to be kidding me."  
Kagome should have known Inu-yasha wouldn't be much on the preppy clothes.  
"What? You don't see anything you like?"  
"Feh."  
Miroku was a different story though. He went right over to the jeans. "Oh, my. They don't look like they give you much room to be...free...I guess. But I like them."  
He grabbed a few pairs of jeans and walked over to the shirts.  
He eyed them. "What's this? 'Sex is not the answer...it's the question. And the answer is YES'?"  
He looked around and snatched the shirt of the rack.  
After about fifteen minutes, Miroku has a stack of clothes in his arms. Inu-yasha wouldn't touch a thing in the store. He kept complaning about "This is shit my brother would wear..."  
"Kagome," Miroku said. "I'm done."  
"Did you try the stuff on yet? I know you're plenty aware of the dressing rooms."  
He laughed. "Yes, I did. They all fit right."  
Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. "There wasn't anything you wanted in here?"  
"Feh."  
"Okay," Kagome said, grabbing Miroku's arm. "Let's go pay for this stuff, and after that, you can go back in the dressing rooms and put an outfit on."  
  
After about another ten minutes, we have a very impatient Inu-yasha on our hands and a hot, stylin Miroku walking out of the dressing room.  
"Well?" Miroku asked.  
Kagome's jaw dropped. Even though it shouldn't have, it did. Miroku was steamin. He had on stonewashed faded blue jeans, tight at the thigh, and boot cut at the bottom. His shirt was small, tight dark blue with a 'Quicksilver' logo going across it. With his robe on all the time, Kagome never really noticed how finely defined Miroku's muscles were. But she could definitely tell with the tight shirt that he had a nice set of abs, and not to talk about the pecs the short sleeves were showing! He was also wearing a pair of crisp white Birdman Lugz.  
For this being his first time in a shopping mall, he sure does have good taste.  
The thought of him being an underwear model crossed her mind as well... "You look awesome, Miroku." Was all she could say. He WAS lookin good!  
"Feh," Inu-yasha mumbled. "You look like a pansy."  
  
Well, that's it for this chapter! In Chapter 4, Inu-yasha's going to find the store that was made just for him! I can't wait to start on it! 


	4. The haven and the 1,000,000 question

Okay! Chapter 4 of ROAD TRIP GONE WILD! As you can tell, me being in chapter 4 already and there not being anything said about a road trip means this is going to be an on-going fic! So I hope you have patience! Woot!  
  
Road Trip Gone Wild!  
  
Kagome pushed Miroku from behind to get him to keep walking. Ever since he disposed of the robe, girls have been flocking behind the trio, hoping to get his attention. And of course, they have succeeded.  
"Hello, my ladies," Miroku called to the girls that were gawking at him. Kagome pushed him. All the girls giggled.  
"Will you move a bit faster?!" Kagome yelled at him. "We still have to get clothes for Inu-yasha!"  
Inu-yasha grunted. Kagome wasn't dragging him anywhere anymore, so he lost all interest in this shopping...  
"We don't have to, Kagome," He told her. "Let's just go back to your home."  
"No way, we are going to find something for you."  
They continued walking; passing up clothes stores, which hadn't caught Inu-yasha's attention. Kagome was starting to lose hope. Inu-yasha was certainly hard to please.  
Kagome bumped into the back of Miroku when he suddenly stopped. He just stood there and stared at something in front of them.  
'Oh, gawd,' Kagome thought. 'Not another girl.'  
Inu-yasha looked in the direction Miroku was looking in and sighed.  
It was...Victoria's Secret.  
"No," Kagome said. She pulled on Miroku, but he didn't budge. "No, Miroku! Remember what happened last time you were around lingerie?!"  
She pulled on him again, and this time he went with her, but his eyes never left the store.  
"It's okay, Miroku," She said. "I promise you'll survive without going in there," She looked at him. "Oh, and wipe the drool from your face."  
He obeyed.  
Kagome turned to Inu-yasha, but he wasn't there.  
"Where'd?" Kagome turned again and spotted him standing in front of a store window with his face pressed up against it. Obviously, something caught his attention.  
She walked over to him, guiding Miroku who couldn't really see with all the bags and stuff he was carrying.  
"Find something?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha. He just nodded.  
Kagome looked in the window. It was a skateboard shop, but had clothes as well. She looked up at the neon sign, which read "Skaters Haven". (Skaters Haven is very popular here in Ohio, and I can so picture Inu-yasha in the clothes they have there! YUM!)  
Inu-yasha walked in the store and looked around and sighed. "Now these are clothes..."  
Kagome was thrilled. Who would have though Inu-yasha would have gone for the punk look?! (Actually, I did...lol) This is almost as good as the leather pants!  
Inu-yasha walked over to the hoodies. All they had was black, but Inu-yasha loved it. He picked a hoodie up and looked at the logo, it said "INDEPENDENT".  
He didn't know what that meant, or what it was, but he took it anyways. When he was done with the hoodies, he ended up with "INDEPENDENT", "BLIND", "BIRDHOUSE", "BLACLABLE", and many more. All of which were skateboarding labels.  
He then walked over to the pants section. He picked up a pair of shorts and held them up to himself. They went just above his ankles. His face twisted in disgust.  
"What the hell?"  
He threw them back.  
After rummaging through the pants, he ended up with about seven different pairs. One pair was black, baggy, and had red metallic chains hanging from the belt loops, and hooking up to leather, black straps that buckled on the back of the pants. They were pretty hot. (And in my opinion, kinky. Lol)  
Kagome followed him to the cash register, happy that this time he didn't try to walk out the door with his stuff.  
After all was bought and paid for, Kagome sent Inu-yasha off to the dressing rooms to change. All the while, Miroku stood at the entrance of the store with a group of girls that followed him there.  
When Inu-yasha walked out, Kagome sighed. He looked awesome, maybe even better then with the leather...  
He had on the "INDEPENDENT" hoodie, which had two, small red crosses at the beginning and the end of the word. And "INDEPENDENT" was in white. The hoodie was extra baggy, so the bottom of it was in the middle of his thigh. His pants were black, and shredded at the bottom, and had chains hanging from his waist, and looping back up to the belt loops. The pants were baggy enough, that they covered his shoes. But you could still see he had picked out a pair of red and black Vans. And the long silver hair really set off the outfit. How he knew to do it, she didn't know, but he even had his pants sagging, like other skaters.  
"Hey," She said with a smile. "Lift up the back of your goodie."  
He did so, and turned for her to see. She laughed; he had on yellow boxers with cheesy smiley faces all over them.  
"What," He asked concerned. "Doesn't look good?"  
Her face turned red. "Oh, no," She answered. "It looks just fine."  
He smiled, not a real smile, but enough to be considered a smile for HIM.  
Kagome reached out and grabbed a couple of his bags. They then walked towards the front of the store. Before they got to Miroku, Inu- yasha stopped.  
"What is it?" Kagome asked him.  
He pointed to a skateboard. "I want one of those."  
"Inu-yasha," Kagome started. "It takes years of practice to get good on one of those, and I don't think you have the patience."  
Inu-yasha shrugged. "I'd like to try."  
Kagome couldn't refuse. He got one of those little boy looks he often got when she said she needed to go in her time, and this time, she couldn't say no.  
"Okay, but you're going to use it!"  
  
The trio walked from the store with their belongings. Inu-yasha was carrying his new board under his arm. It was a "HAWK SERIES" and it had loose, gold trucks. The wheels were a metallic silver to match the gold and silver paint on the bottom of the board. The picture was of a hawk skeleton.  
Kagome had used a lot of the money on her mom's card for the board. She got him the best that was in the store.  
'Mom's gonna be ticked.' Kagome thought. But it was all worth it. Inu-yasha and Miroku both seemed to be having the time of their lives. She had never seen them so happy before. They were walking a little ahead of her, Miroku talking about how bland Inu-yasha looked in all black. Inu- yasha was making fun of how Miroku had been secretly hanging out with his brother, Sesshomaru, because that was stuff and pansy would wear. They were laughing and enjoying themselves, and Kagome couldn't have been happier.  
Just then, from behind them, someone yelled Kagome's name.  
All three turned to see a tall boy running towards them.  
"Kagome! It's so nice to see your uterus is doing better!" The boy yelled.  
People turned and stared at her. She blushed. 'Oh, Grandpa's definitely going to get it...' She thought.  
When the boy reached them, he let out a deep breath. "I've missed not seeing you, Kagome. I've been so worried about you."  
Kagome snuck a look at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was glaring at the boy, and his lips were tightly pressed together.  
"Oh, Hojo," Kagome answered. "That's so nice of you, to worry about me."  
"I have been thinking of you a lot." Hojo continued. "I was hoping we could get together sometime after you've been feeling better."  
Inu-yasha snorted and grabbed Kagome's wrist. "Sorry, no can do," Inu- yasha grunted. "As soon as we get home, she's planning on getting sick again."  
He pulled and tried to drag her away, but she pulled him back.  
"Oh?" Hojo said, not really getting what Inu-yasha had said. "I wasn't aware you are still ill." Hojo looked at Inu-yasha. "And how could you take her out when she's not fully well? She needs to rest completely!"  
Inu-yasha just stared at him. Hojo stared back.  
"Hey!" Hojo yelled.  
"What?" Inu-yasha yelled back, getting pumped, ready to fight.  
"Where'd you get those dog ears? They're so real looking!" He reached up and squeezed Inu-yasha's ears.  
Kagome saw Inu-yasha's face get red, and she knew this wasn't good. She pulled Hojo away. "We got them at Spencers, you know, the gift store."  
Hojo reached in his pocket and pulled out 500 yen. "Would this be enough?"  
Kagome didn't know. "Ah, y-yeah. I think that's just enough."  
"Great!" Hojo said. He put the money back in his pocket. "Oh, Kagome, are you still feeling too bad to do anything?"  
Miroku nodded. "Yes, you should have seen us trying to pry her loose from her futon...she is a feisty one!"  
Inu-yasha agreed. "She's so sick, she called me...mom. Yeah, this morning, she called me mom."  
Hojo looked very concerned. He looked at Kagome. "Are you sure you should be out?"  
"I'm fine," She said, elbowing Miroku and Inu-yasha in the gut. "I've never felt better."  
"Good, then maybe you can go on a trip with me!" Hojo said happily. "My Uncle lives in America, and he said I can come to visit. He has a van he is going to loan me, so I figured I would bring a few friends and go on a road trip!"  
Kagome just looked at him. She would love to go to America on a trip, but she knew Inu-yasha would never agree to it.  
"I can't, Hojo," Kagome nodded toward Inu-yasha and Miroku. "I have to stay here since we have out of towners."  
"You know," Hojo said slowly. "They can go, too! It would be a blast.  
He didn't really want them to go, but if it's the only way to get Kagome to go, so be it...  
Miroku smiled. "You know, that sounds fun," He said. "I heard in America you can take things from stores with out paying for them."  
Kagome elbowed him again. She really wanted to go. She would have to do some begging with Inu-yasha, but she figured it would be worth it.  
"Let me call you later about it, Hojo. I have to think some things over."  
"GREAT!" Hojo yelled. He was thrilled. "Okay, call me tonight? Or tomorrow?"  
"Yes," Kagome answered.  
Hojo whistled and took off. He ran into a group of shoppers. After he helped them pick their things up, he yelled back. "Bye, KAGOME!"  
  
"There's no way in the seven hells we are going on a trip with him, Kagome, so don't even ask me," Inu-yasha said. He knew it was coming, and he was prepared.  
"But don't you think it would be..."  
"No,"  
"PLEASE!" She yelled.  
They were now sitting around in the front of her house. It was about seven p.m., and they had just got done eating. Miroku sat drinking a 7up.  
  
"Hey, Kagome," Miroku said. "Read this for me."  
She looked at the can. "Make 7..."  
"UP YOURS!" He said, laughing hysterically.  
She rolled her eyes.  
Inu-yasha rolled by on his board. Kagome was amazed at how well he was balancing on the board for it being his first try. Well, she should have known, with him being part demon, he had to have tremendous balance and skills used for skateboarding.  
"Inu-yasha, we have to go," She stated.  
"No," He ollied on the board.  
Kagome huffed. She stood then stormed into the house.  
Miroku watched her go. "You've done it now, you better go and apologize for being a fool."  
"Feh," Inu-yasha manueled up to him. How did the tricks come so natural to him? "She started it with that idiotic suggestion."  
"What's so idiotic about it?"  
"We have shards to be getting, monk. We have no time for this."  
"But think of all the time you would be spending with her."  
Inu-yasha blinked. He didn't think of this. They would be together a lot, and they wouldn't have to be worried about demons getting them or anything.  
He blinked again. "What would make you think I would want to spend time with her?"  
Miroku laughed. "I know you feel something for her, and I know she feels the same way back."  
"What makes you think that I-," Inu-yasha started. "Feels the same way back? Are you sure?"  
"Yes," Miroku was enjoying this. They were so ignorant about each other's feelings for the other! "You should consider telling her how you feel."  
"Feh," Inu-yasha said, sitting next to him. "I'd be a fool if I did, and you were wrong about her feeling the same."  
"Ha!" Miroku laughed. "I got you to admit you DO have feelings for her!"  
Inu-yasha hit Miroku and put a finger up to his own lips.  
"Shhh! Fool! She'll hear you!"  
"Okay, okay," Miroku rubbed the spot where Inu-yasha hit him. "So, are you going to tell her?"  
Inu-yasha thought about it. "Yes, I will."  
He stood and went to the front door.  
"Oh, Inu-yasha," Miroku said, looking back at him. "I would make it even better if you said you would go on the trip, too."  
Inu-yasha growled. "Whatever..."  
Miroku laughed, he was finally going to tell her! 


	5. Kagome gains a million pounds

Bah! It is I! THE GREAT ONE! Yes, I'm back with chapter...5. Yeah, I remember now, so many, I couldn't member! Okay, I would like to thank all that have reviewed on my story, and I would like to send out a special thanks to the ones that keep coming back for more, (fools, I'm using this site to brainwash you all and you keep falling for it! BAH HAHAHA! Coughcough)  
  
On with the Story!  
  
Road Trip Gone Wild!  
  
Kagome slammed a pop can on the counter of her kitchen. She had just downed a whole can, and she still didn't feel any better. She was ticked. After all she did for them today, she would have thought Inu-yasha would return some sort of kind gesture by agreeing to go on the trip. 'I swear!' She thought. 'If it's not his way, it's no way!'  
Inu-yasha cautiously looked around the corner into the kitchen. He heard Kagome slam something, and her furious "Urghs!" wasn't very reassuring. 'Stupid Monk,' He yelled inside his head. 'Yeah, sure! Now would be the perfect time!' He leaned further so he could get a better view of the kitchen.  
Just then, Kagome turned in his direction and saw him. "Don't be spying on me!" She screamed at him. She turned back to the counter and grabbed a plate...but not just ANY plate, her mom's favorite China. She didn't care; she threw it at him anyway.  
Inu-yasha jumped back as the plate crashed into the wall. Pieces flew everywhere.  
"What the hells your problem?!" He barked at her.  
"What do you mean, what's my problem?!" She barked back.  
He looked around the corner again, but quickly ducked back. Kagome threw another plate.  
"It's always you, you, YOU!" She continued. She grabbed another plate. She wasn't worried about running out; she had a kitchen sink filled with artillery. "If you don't suggest it, you don't want anything to do with it!"  
"Will you stop throwing stuff so we can talk like civilized demons and priestess!"  
He peeked around the corner, and then jumped back, but nothing happened. He looked again.  
Kagome was leaning up against the counter with her arms crossed over her chest. She glared at him. "I don't care what you say," She hissed. "I'm going, and I'm sure Miroku would like to go, too."  
Inu-yasha walked in and stood in front of her. He just looked at her for a second, and then reached for her hand. He pulled it near him, and then started caressing it like the day before at the stream. "I came to tell you I changed my mind," He said, watching his thumb go in circles on the top of her hand. "But you didn't give me much of a chance, launching things at me and all..."  
Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inu-yasha, changing his mind? Unheard of! She didn't say anything. She got the heavy feeling again, and him doing that thing he does to her hand isn't helping any either.  
"And, I've been thinking a lot, lately..." Inu-yasha continued slowly. "And a lot of that thinking has to do with you."  
He looked at her, making sure what he was saying wasn't wrong. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, but most of all, he didn't want to be rejected.  
Kagome couldn't believe her ears. Inu-yasha said she's been on his mind? She didn't know what to say, but she didn't want to just stand there. What if he thought her saying nothing meant she wasn't interested? She gulped.  
"Y-yeah?" was all she could stutter.  
He shook his head. "Kagome, you mean a lot to me, and the reason I didn't want us to go on this trip is because of that bastard, Ho-ho."  
Kagome laughed. She couldn't help it. At a moment so serious, she starts busting a gut.  
Inu-yasha was baffled. Was she laughing at him and what he was saying? He let go of her hand.  
"No, no," Kagome said in between laughs. She picked up his hands into hers and held them. "I'm not laughing at you, just at what you called him. His name's Hojo!" She laughed again, holding onto his hands tighter.  
Inu-yasha smiled. Not because of what she was laughing at, but at the fact he got her to smile again.  
When she got done laughing, she looked him in the eyes for the longest time. Inu-yasha lifted his hands and rubbed her cheek with the back of his fingers.  
"Kagome, I'm sorry for ever hurting you. You mean so much to me, the thought of losing you would be too much."  
Kagome put her finger to his lips. She understood, and she didn't want him to feel as if he needed to explain himself to her.  
Inu-yasha kissed her finger. Then he leaned his head down towards her, bringing his lips closer to hers. He always wondered if her lips were as soft as they looked, now he would find out.  
Kagome's heavy feeling just gained about a million pounds. Inu-yasha was about to kiss her, and Kikyo was far from his mind. She could tell. This was perfect.  
She tilted her head up.  
"KAGOME AND INU-YASHA! KISSING IN A TREE!"  
Inu-yasha and Kagome nearly jumped out of their skins. They looked out the kitchen window to see Miroku making silly faces and prancing around like a Peter Pan auditioner.  
"I'm going to kill him!" Inu-yasha yelled as he ran for the door.  
"K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Miroku yelled.  
"Where did he learn that song?!" Kagome screamed, reaching for a knife and running after Inu-yasha.  
  
That evening, Kagome called Hojo as she tended Miroku's wounds. He now had a lump on his head from her hitting him to match the one on his cheek from her mother slapping him. Inu-yasha slept peacefully, resting his head on her thigh. For some reason, saying all they had said early, it felt as if a black cloud had been lifted. She felt more relaxed. "Hello?" Hojo answered sleepily.  
Kagome whispered. Miroku was dozing off as well. She looked at the clock; it read 11:32 p.m.  
"Hey, Hojo, it's Kagome."  
"KAGOME?!" He yelled so loud, Kagome hoped he didn't wake Inu-yasha or Miroku. Inu-yasha stirred, but stayed asleep.  
"Yeah, hi, sorry I woke you,"  
"Hey, no problem, why are you whispering?"  
"Inu-yasha and Miroku are sleeping...I don't want to disturb them."  
"Oh, okay. Did you think about the trip?"  
"Yeah, we decided to go."  
"REALLY? That's awesome! We could leave any time you're ready! My uncle is so excited about meeting you...I told him a lot about you."  
Kagome laughed nervously. "That's so nice, but uh, let us get ready and stuff, and I can call you later tomorrow, okay?"  
"That would be great," Hojo answered happily. "I'll be counting the minutes until you call."  
She laughed nervously again. "Well, no need for that, heh...heh."  
"Okay, well, good night Kagome. Sweet dreams."  
"Uh, yeah," She said quickly. "Nite!"  
  
Okay, that's it for chapter 5. I know it's short, but I have work to do today...so sorry! But I promise to write 6 soon! Don't forget to review! Later! 


	6. The Fight of Inuyashas Life

Okay, I would like to thank all that have reviewed, yes, even you owlman...lol. And don't worry about not being able to read as much as you'd want highschoolgirl, cause I'll always be here! Unfortunately for you! BAH HAHA! Just go to Search, choose Inu-yasha for category, then type INUOME for penname! Simple!  
  
On with the Crazyness!  
  
Road Trip Gone Wild!  
  
Inu-yasha woke to the smell of something burning, it wasn't strong, but his dog senses picked it up. He jumped up off the floor, and frantically looked around, hoping to see smoke from the source. Miroku lay slumped up against the wall, quietly snoring. Kagome was nowhere to be seen.  
Inu-yasha kicked Miroku. "Wake up, monk. The place is burnin down!"  
Miroku's eyes fluttered open, and he groggily looked about. "Inu- yasha, if this is some joke of yours..."  
"Get the hell up you lazy bastard! I smell smoke, and Kagome's not around!"  
That got Miroku wide awake. He stood and started to run around the corner to look for Kagome, but slipped on his new silk pajamas.  
"Bah!" Inu-yasha just yelled. He ran around the corner, jumping over Miroku, and skidded into the kitchen. He, too, had some new flashy silk Pjs! But he knew how to control them better than Miroku.  
Miroku yelled after him. "Are you sure you're not mistaken? I don't smell OR see anything!"  
Inu-yasha watched as Kagome used a towel to slap out a small fire from the toaster. She was in short pink shorts with little teddy bears all over them, and a yellow tank top. Inu-yasha was in a trance.  
When Kagome got done playing fireman, she turned to see Inu-yasha standing there, with his mouth hanging part way open.  
"A little help would have been nice," She said jokingly. "I almost died."  
Inu-yasha walked the rest of the way in the kitchen. Kagome turned around again, and was now tending to the burnt bread on the counter.  
"You know," He said. "Those are some nice Pj's, I like the little bears." He walked up behind her, and put his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer.  
"Really," Kagome answered. She felt him kiss the back of her head. He breathed in deeply. "I would have bought you a pair with bears if you had said something before."  
She turned around and looked up into his eyes. A little good morning kiss would be nice...  
Miroku walked in and threw his arms out. "Aw! Group hug!"  
"Touch me, lech," Inu-yasha threatened. "And you die."  
Miroku put his arms down. "Fine, I can take a hint, what's for breakfast?"  
They didn't answer. They just stood looking at him, with Inu-yasha's arms still around her.  
"Oh...I can see you two would like to be alone..." He put his hands up as if to surrender, and started backing up. "I'll let you be to smoochie...smo..."  
He lunged backwards, as if someone had pushed him, and crashed to the floor.  
Inu-yasha looked at Kagome. Kagome shrugged.  
"I'm okay," Miroku called out. "I tripped on something."  
He sat up and looked around, but didn't see anything. "I swear, I tripped on something...and it felt furry..."  
Then, out of nowhere, a cat flew from above and hooked its claws into Inu-yasha's back. It was yowling and hissing as if it had just came from hell.  
"BUYO!" Kagome screamed at the cat.  
She tried to pry it free, but it held fast as if it's life depended on it.  
"BAH!" Inu-yasha yelled. He turned in circles, trying to shake the cat off.  
"No!" Miroku cried. "Don't do that, you'll tear your new goochie Pjs!"  
"SHUT-UP!" Inu-yasha and Kagome shouted at Miroku.  
Buyo hissed.  
Kagome put her hands in her hair and watched helplessly as a dog demon and a house cat went at it. "I don't know what's come over him! He's always been such an easy going cat!"  
Miroku walked up to Kagome and watched Inu-yasha try to bang the cat up against the refrigerator.  
Kagome cried out. "No, don't do that! You'll kill him!"  
She didn't really have anything to worry about. Buyo, sensing danger when Inu-yasha was backing up towards the fridge, climbed over his head, and latched onto his face.  
"It's going to kill me!" Inu-yasha yelled back at her. He started tossing his head about, head banging, and doing whatever he thought of that would make the cat loosen its grip. But...to no prevail.  
"WATER!" Kagome screamed. She ran over to the sink and put the stopper down. "Buyo HATES water!" She started filling the sink.  
Mean while, Miroku was standing in front of Inu-yasha as Inu-yasha shook his head violently.  
Miroku reached out for one of the cat's paws. "Inu-yasha..."  
Inu-yasha didn't answer. The thought of banging his face against a wall was coming to his mind...  
"Inu-yasha..." Miroku said again.  
Kagome was cursing at the faucet for being so slow.  
Inu-yasha decided opening the freezer door and slamming it closed with the cat inside would be a better idea. He trodded to the freezer.  
"Inu-yasha..." Miroku repeated. He followed him to the freezer, with his hand still outstretched at the cats paw.  
"WHAT?!" Inu-yasha barked.  
"Does this hurt?" Miroku pulled hard on the cats paw.  
Inu-yasha shrieked. "YOU IDIOT!"  
Kagome turned the water off and grabbed Inu-yasha's arm. Before he knew what was happening, she shoved his head into the sink water...the COLD sink water.  
Bubbles came from Inu-yasha's mouth under the water as he cursed and yelled. Buyo was hissing madly, but had loosened up on Inu-yasha's face. Kagome grabbed Buyo and pulled him up and out from the water.  
"Buyo! What has come over you?!" Kagome demanded. She carried the wet cat down the hall, and up the stairs to her brother's room. She opened the door and dropped the cat inside. She slammed the door shut. There was no way she was going to put a wet, demon-possessed cat in HER room.  
She went back down stairs to find Inu-yasha beating Miroku senseless.  
"What the hell were you thinkin'? Pulling on his paw!"  
Kagome sighed. "If you two are done, we have to get ready for the trip."  
  
Kagome had four suitcases. One of which were hers, one Inu-yasha's, and two Miroku's. He had gotten a lot of clothes.  
"So, are you going to call Ho-ho?" Inu-yasha asked. He had totally forgotten the part of their discussion last night about Hojo's name is not Ho-ho. He sat on the porch, waiting for Miroku to get done bailing on his board. Unlike Inu-yasha, Miroku had no sense of balance.  
Kagome set her suitcase down next to Inu-yasha's and Miroku's. She then sat next to Inu-yasha. "Already have," she said. "He should be coming by to pick us up to go to the airport."  
"How are we going to afford all this, Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked, grimacing after watching Miroku ride into the back of a parked car.  
Kagome held up five shinny cards. All of which were platinum pluses.  
"My mom left all her cards."  
"Isn't that something she would get mad about?" Inu-yasha asked.  
"Hey," Kagome said, somewhat offended. "For me never being home, to where she'd have to buy me clothes and stuff all the time, I think she is getting off easy!"  
Kagome looked up at the street in time to see Miroku flying over the curb, and landing in front of them. She sighed. "Don't let him ride it anymore, you won't have one left when he is done with it."  
From the street, a car horn beeped. Inu-yasha groaned as he looked to see Hojo waving madly from the car. He wished he knew more and was more prepared for what he was about to get into.  
He grabbed his and Kagome's cases and followed Kagome to the street.  
  
Okay, that's it for now! Next chapter, we find out how two, young, hot feudal era boys make it in a Tokyo Airport! BAH!  
  
Oh, and Sango MAY be back, but I'm saying no more...( 


	7. The Flight to a Foreign Land

Okay, here's Chapter 7. Oh, are you just so jealous of Inu-yasha? He gets to stay in a confined plane with Hojo! Oh the many pleasures of loving a girl!  
  
Road Trip Gone Wild!  
  
"So, what are you going to do about the car when we get to the airport?" Kagome asked Hojo. She was sitting in the front seat, next to Hojo, which made Inu-yasha want to shred the back of Hojo's seat, and perhaps dig deep to where "Unexpectantly" his hand shoots through enough to puncture his skull...but Inu-yasha held his composure for Kagome's sake.  
"My mom's going to take a taxi here after work to pick it up," He answered. He looked over at her and smiled.  
She smiled back.  
Inu-yasha thought evil thoughts.  
Miroku hit Inu-yasha. He knew Inu-yasha was thinking evil thoughts, and he thought he better get him to snap out of it before he became impulsive. Miroku was actually surprised Inu-yasha hadn't tried to slit his throat yet.  
"Bah! What was that for?"  
Miroku leaned over and whispered in Inu-yasha's ear. "I know you're having unmoral thoughts about the young man..."  
"Well," Inu-yasha whispered back. "If you guessed I'm having bad thoughts, then that must mean Ho-ho did something to make you think that I was thinking of bad things. So, you must have been thinking like I was thinking, but are denying you are thinking like that, because I'm thinking like that, and you want to seem like you don't think like I think cause when I think of things, I usually act on them and..." He takes a deep breath.  
"Slow down, Inu-yasha! You're not even making sense!" Miroku eyed Inu-yasha. Miroku understood what was happening. Inu-yasha was tense about the whole situation. He didn't like Hojo being around Kagome.  
Inu-yasha took a deep breath and looked out the front windshield. What he saw next was what he feared all along.  
Hojo's fingertips brushed Kagome's forearm...  
Inu-yasha's eyes almost bulged out of his head. Miroku saw what happened, and knew this wasn't exactly forgivable in Inu-yasha's mind. He saw Inu-yasha's hands fold up into tight fist.  
Miroku leaned up into the middle of the two front seats. And by doing so, he had bumped Hojo's hand away from Kagome's arm. Miroku saw a look of disappointment on Hojo's face out of the corner of his eye.  
"So," Miroku started. "Are we there yet?"  
He heard Inu-yasha's sigh of relief from the backseat.  
"Almost," Hojo answered, not so cheerily.  
"Oh," Miroku said. He stayed up in between the two and stared out the window for a minute or so.  
"What about now?" He asked.  
Hojo sighed. "Not yet."  
"Oh..."  
Inu-yasha smiled in the backseat. Although he'd never admit it out loud, he didn't know what he would do without Miroku.  
"What about now?"  
Hojo's jaw tightened. His knuckles turned white from squeezing the steering wheel too much.  
"........."  
  
Much to the groups luck, the person that handled all tickets and passports happened to be a female. And it just so happened Miroku could actually work his charm on her.  
"What do you mean, Inu-yasha and Miroku can't board because they have no ID's?" Kagome demanded to know.  
The woman just looked at her and shook her head.  
"We have heightened our Security Policies. I'm very sorry about..."  
Miroku smiled at her. "Are you sure there's not ANY way we can get around a little bitty rule?"  
The woman smiled back, and sorta fluttered her eyes.  
Inu-yasha wanted to hurl.  
Miroku walked up to the counter and looked into her eyes.  
Kagome figured he might actually get them through, so she backed up to let him work his magic.  
"You know," Miroku said in a deep, manly voice. "It would mean a lot to me, if you would please let us get through. I know it might be against the rules, but rules are made to be broken, right?" He winked at her.  
The woman's legs nearly went out. "Well, I guess I can let you go through...you don't look like you will cause any trouble on the plane, or anything."  
Kagome whispered something in Miroku's ear. Inu-yasha tried to hear it, but he was caught off guard, and wasn't paying much attention, so he missed it.  
Miroku leaned over the counter and looked on the computer screen as the woman typed in their information. "Hm, you think you could change that?" He pointed to something on the screen.  
The woman looked up at what he was pointing at and sighed. Miroku looked deeply into her eyes again, and formed a little a pouty face.  
"Do you know how much trouble I can get into for this?" She asked as she changed what he was pointing at.  
  
Miroku reclined in his seat. They had just boarded the plane, and Miroku was very proud of his work. Kagome walked past him to sit in one of the chairs in front of him.  
"Mission Accomplished!" Kagome said happily, giving him a pat on his shoulder.  
The "Little" thing Miroku had the woman change was the part of the plane they would be sitting in.  
First class all the way, baby!  
Inu-yasha made sure to sit by Kagome. In the first class, there were only two seats in a row, so he was sure there was no way Hojo could be anywhere near Kagome.  
Hojo walked up to Miroku's row, and was about to sit diagonally behind Kagome when Miroku thought better of it. Miroku moved from the window seat to the isle seat.  
"You know," Miroku said. "I feel nervous sitting by the window, I hope you don't mind, do you?"  
Hojo, being to dense to realize they were just trying to keep him away from Kagome, smiled and said it was all right. He moved past Miroku and sat in the window seat.  
"Attention all passengers," A voice from a speaker said. "The plane will be taking off shortly. Please make sure all items are secured down, and that all belts are fastened. And thank you for choosing to fly Tokyo Airways."  
Miroku and Inu-yasha looked frantically around. "Where did that voice come from?!" Inu-yasha asked.  
"It's a voice from the heavens!" Miroku said, still looking around.  
Kagome laughed. Hojo just looked at them as if they were nuts.  
"It's from a speaker," Kagome explained. "It's okay."  
"I knew that..." Inu-yasha answered.  
The engines started, and Inu-yasha's grip tightened on the seats armrest. Kagome noticed and reached over and took Inu-yasha's hand into hers.  
As the plane left the ground, no one spoke. Except for Hojo...  
"HEY! I think I can see the Hostess store from here!"  
  
After more hours than Inu-yasha or anyone could count, the plane had landed in Miami's main airport. They all sat for a moment, letting it all sink in, that for the first time's of their lives, they have left their home country, Japan, and had stepped onto unknown turf.  
They all slowly stood and went to the exit door. Miroku was the first to walk out. He took a deep breath and breathed in the salty ocean air. He stretched his arms out and yawned.  
Then, he looked around. What he saw could have made him keel over and croak right then if he hadn't grabbed the handrail to stabilize himself. All around the bottom of the stairs leading from the plane were girls in bikinis, waving at them, and holding signs up, welcoming them to Miami.  
'Oh, no...' Kagome thought as she watched Miroku try to breath. Some how, he reminded her of a fish out of water, for some, funky reason.  
  
Okay, I have to go to work right now, but I'll be back with more in chapter 8! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
